


Detention

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sizzy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy get's detention for a reason, and Simon is awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from Shadowhunters and the The Mortal Instruments Series by Cassandra Clare. This is my favorite book series, and dare I say it television show.
> 
> Anon prompt: Sizzy: I got in detention because I slapped a girl who was clearly hitting on you and now you are trying to get my attention by making cute dork faces in the window that is close to my desk.
> 
> Written in first person from the view of Izzy.
> 
> I am also assuming this is the AU world.

I love sitting with Simon, Clary, Alec, Magnus, and Jace at lunch. What I don’t love it having to see girls staring at Simon like they are going to drag him into the janitors closet and make out with his face. Nobody gets to do that but me. “Ignore them Isabelle.” Clary grabbed my hand across the table. “They aren’t worth it.”

“It will be if I catch one of them touching Simon.” I whisper to her, because I don’t want Simon to hear how crazy I sound. We have only been dating for a month, there is still time for him to change his mind and run away. 

“C’mon.” Clary stands.

“Where are we going?” I ask, confused. I mean we already had out food.

“I have to pee, come with me. It is dangerous to go alone.” She smirked, Simon and I both laughed, at her reference.”Haha, let’s go.” Being the good friend that I am I went with her, leaving my boyfriend unprotected from all of these ravenous girls.

 

Walking back into the cafeteria, I wanted to die. There was a girl, her name is Andrea, sitting beside Simon, touching his arms. I mean Simon has great arms, but they are not for her to touch. I couldn’t help myself at that point, “Hey!” I shouted across the cafeteria, as I stormed across toward her. “What the hell? Can you not keep your hands to yourself, Andrea?”

“Not when Simon is around.” She giggled annoyingly, and then my fist found it’s way to her face.  
The satisfaction that I felt was short lived, “Miss Lightwood!” The principal’s grouchy sounding voice bellowed. I rolled my eyes and turned toward him. “My office now.”

So needless to say, I got detention, worst of all it is after school detention. I have to waste my precious after school time in a classroom for an hour. What am I supposed to do in here anyway? Homework? Nah. Sleep? Maybe. Stare out the window longingly? Sure I’ll do that. When I do however I see Simon. He has his face pressed against the glass, mouth wide open breathing hot air. I crack up laughing. 

“Quiet, Miss Lightwood.” The instructor hisses at me without looking away from her book. I close my mouth and look back at the window this time Simon is giving me the Dracula stare, mouthing something that looks like, “come to me, sweetness. I vat to suck your blood.” I once again cannot control my laughter, Only this time the instructor looks away from her book and toward the window. Simon is gone. “Miss Lightwood, another outburst from you and I will add an hour.” I nod and turn back to the window. Simon pops back up from below the window and starts to make a face. I look away from him and scribble on a piece of paper, _If I laugh she will add more time. LOL, Haha she couldn’t hear that one._ He laughed at my note, then proceeded to breathe on the window again. This time he drew a heart and inside he wrote _Izzy + Simon = Sizzy 4ever!”_ He winked at me and left. My heart swelled with happiness.

When I walked out of detention an hour later, Simon was waiting for me. He grabbed my hand and walked me home.


End file.
